The Tales of Many That Once Were
by InMemoriam
Summary: This is just the Tale of Arwen and Aragorn and Goldberry and Tom Bombadil but in poetry form. I wrote the poem, J R R Tolkien came up with the idea (great man, Mr. Tolkien). Please read this- my friends said it was really good!
1. The Tale of Arwen and Aragorn

Arwen and Aragorn  
  
Tinuviel! Tinuviel! We remember, we who dwell In Imladris, in Rivendell Lies beauty come to dwell again From mother's kin's land, Lorien  
  
Celebrian! Celebrian! Was Princess of the Golden Wood And loved Lord Elrond Half-elven  
  
Arwen! Arwen! Who had the beauty of Luthien She walked in Rivendell one day And turned as someone said the name Tinuviel, Tinuviel! afraid that she should fade away  
  
A man she saw and so she asked "Why do you call me by that name?" He said "I sang of Luthien's Lay. And then behold! For there she stood I called because I thought she would Then fade away into the night."  
  
And then he saw the elven light When she explained she was of kin Of him and Elrond Half-elven He grew distraught because he thought He could not win her heart  
  
Elrond saw and said "Depart! You shall own no woman's heart Until you prove to Middle-Earth The power of your lineage's worth."  
  
Aragorn left lovingly And roamed twixt mountains and the Sea And when he went to Lorien The Lady sent him to Arwen Adorned in silver, white and grey She knew her choice was made that day Then her father, who learned her choice, Was silent and did not use his voice  
  
So Arwen waited till the day The King would come again And then they wed and she became The Queen of elves and men  
  
They lived together six score years With firm but gentle hand they ruled Until at last the King, he felt His remaining days were few  
  
Inside the House of Kings he lied Those who were by him left his side And Arwen came and cried Stock still she stood beside him and He reached o'er, grabbed and kissed her hand  
  
And cried "Farewell!" and there he lay And as the stories always say Those who looked upon his face Saw wisdom, majesty, valour and grace  
  
But Arwen cried "Estel! Estel!" And went to the realm of Galadriel Her green grave lies upon the hill Of Cerin Amroth and niphredil And elanor bloom no more East of the Sea All the days of her life forgotten utterly  
  
This is the passing of Evenstar Of this tale there is no more. 


	2. Goldberry and Tom Bombadil

Bombadil and Goldberry  
  
A merry man was Master Tom Like Ents he would go "Hoom hoom hom!" He told all things in nonsense words About the trees and truths and birds  
  
"Ho! Tom Bombadil!" he would say astride Withywindle he walked each day and there he found the River-daughter picking lilies in the water  
  
"Merry-o, derry-o, merry yellow berry-o!"  
  
Goldberry, Goldberry why do you dream While you are splashing your feet in the stream? Master, Master where are you going?  
  
The Hobbits need help and the riveris flowing Master, oh Master from whence do you come? Goldberry is waiting, hum diddely dum!  
  
The table is laden with honey and bread You'd best get you home to your table and bed. Or do you not sleep? Do you gaze into waters Blue, wide and deep and look into the future Or present or past? Till the end you will last  
  
Ho! Merry-o, derry-o, diddly dum doo! No one has or will ever catch you! Your eyes are too sharp, your feet are too swift Of all your attributes there is a great list Your hair is of chocolate, your eyes of the sky Your lady's is gold but her eyes are likewise  
  
You command the Old Forest, that much is true But none of the Forest belongs to you The Forest belongs to itself but they, faster, Obey Bombadil for he is the Master  
  
And Goldberry sings of the wind and the rain She sings of the glory and sings of the pain She sings of things come and sings of things gone She sings of the dusk and she sings of the dawn  
  
She sings of the winter, spring, summer and fall She sings to Old Tom, the Master of all She sang to the Hobbits She sings to the trees Her voice is the sound on the light morning breeze  
  
Her voice is like velvet, thick spun and rich Yet her voice is like water, with glorious pitch She'll sing many songs from beginning to end Of the time of Middle-Earth, till finally, then She must pass o'er the Sea to Eriador Then you will hear her singing no more  
  
Oh Goldberry, Goldberry, why do you flee So far out of reach, out over the Sea? Bombadil, Bombadil, where did you go? The Forest, without you, will soon cease to grow And the river, Goldberry, will soon cease to flow.  
  
All beauty is gone and the Elves' time is up May food fill your plate and drink fill your cup This is the end and now I must say You will hear no more of this story today. 


End file.
